


Just Words

by SweetPotato



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: "It is a good thing we have the rest of our lives to argue about this then, because I definitely love you more."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some girl on girl fluff, what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic, and a lesbian, it was bound to happen.

"Mabel you wanna know something?"

 

"What is it babe?"

 

"I love you so much."

 

"Aw, I love you too Pacifica."

 

"No, but like I love you a whole lot. Like I think about you all the time, while I'm at work or in class I think about your smile, and how much I like the way your hair feels in between my fingers. And I smile so much, I must look crazy because of you, just smiling at nothing like that. I think about how much I like waking up in your arms, and how much I hate it when you get up, and then like it again when you come back with coffee. I love how you make my pancakes in the shape of hearts, and how you always have glitter on you somewhere, and even how you always smell like frosting. Mabel I don't know if there is a word that is stronger than love, so I'll say it over and over again, a million times until you're sick of hearing it. That’ll take a long time though, maybe even a lifetime. So I was wondering, you know, if you would just uhh, marry me, so I can spend the rest of my life trying to find a word that is stronger than love to describe what I feel when I'm with you."

 

"I-I, will! I, love you Pacifica, I would spend ten lifetimes with you if i could."

 

"Mabel stop crying, your, your gonna make me start crying."

 

"I love you even when you're crying."

 

“Well then I must love you a lot more than you love me, if I can still love you while you're crying, because you’re a snotty cryer.”

 

"I still love you more."

 

"No way dummy, I proposed, I definitely love you more."

 

"It is a good thing we have the rest of our lives to argue about this then, because I definitely love you more."


End file.
